Family Bonds
by Daisyangel
Summary: Formerly Rocky Road to Romance. I didn't like that story I took it down and changed several things about it. Both Hotch and Reid learn how much family bonds mean to them. Hotch/Haley, Reid/OMC Morgan/Reid eventually Rossi/Prentiss! R/R! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/n this used to be Rocky Road to Romance, but I didn't like that story at all so I deleted it and am redoing it. There are several things that are the same, but the one thing that is different is that Kenny and Bridget don't exist. Hotch doesn't have a secret child and he and Haley have a stronger bond then they originally did in the first story. Please R/R!

Reid sighed as he entered his apartment. It had been a long day. The team had just gotten back from a case. Ready for some dinner and a relaxing shower he walked into the kitchen and picked up the closest takeout menu. He could cook, but rarely did so. He had just picked up the phone to call in his order when someone knocked on his door. Frowning he walked over and opened it. Who he saw on the other side took him by surprise. XXXX

"What are you doing here?" the genius asked in bewilderment staring at the woman standing at his door. Meredith Wallace stared at her ex-boyfriend preparing to speak. Taking her in from head-to-toe, Reid saw a bundle in her arms. Just then the bundle started to cry. Reid's eyes widened when he realized she was holding a baby.

"Who is that?" he asked clearly startled.

"Meet Christina Elizabeth Reid, your daughter. She's two weeks old."

"My w-w-what?" the genius stuttered.

"She. Is. Your. daughter." She spoke each word deliberately.

"But how…? When…? I mean I know how, but when, and why didn't you tell me about her until now? For that matter why are you telling me now?" the shell-shocked man wanted to know.

"I didn't tell you before because we broke up shortly after I got pregnant. I found out the week after we broke up that she was on the way. I didn't tell you because I figured you didn't want to be involved. However, I've quit going to the NA meetings. I can't stay clean, Spencer. It's too hard. So I've signed away all my parental rights. As of now you have full custody of Christi." As she was speaking she placed the baby in his arms and started dropping bags at his feet. There was a diaper bag and two bags of clothes.

"But you can't just leave her here with me. I don't know anything about kids, they don't like me," he protested.

"Well if you don't want her, then I'll just drop her off somewhere. I don't really care. The little brat's getting in the way of my habit," Meredith scoffed. Reid felt his heart clench. What in the world had he ever seen in this woman. They'd met at a NA meeting and had started dating. They had a common bond because they both struggled with addiction. Apparently she wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore.

"No, I'll take her. She's my daughter and I won't let you just give her to some random stranger just so you can feed your drug habit," Reid replied. The baby who had been crying calmed down once she was in her father's arms. Being around Henry had helped Reid know a little bit about what to do for a baby.

"Fine then, it's all settled. Here are the papers that indicate I've signed away all my rights. Her birth certificate is also in the envelope. Bye, I'm glad you took the brat off my hands," Meredith said turning and walking out the door without once glancing at her newborn daughter.

"Well kiddo, I guess it's just you and me now," Reid said softly to his baby daughter. "I think it's time to call Garcia. She can help me go shopping for you. No one can do a shopping trip like your Auntie Pen." Realizing he'd have to tell the team about her and need some time off he walked over to the couch and settled the baby in his arms before picking up the discarded phone and making the call to Garcia. The other calls would happen once he'd adjusted to everything a bit more. I'll call them all tonight and see if we can get together tomorrow, he thought as the phone quit ringing in his ear and Garcia picked up. XXXX

"Hello?" came Garcia's cheerful voice.

"Hi, Garcia, it's Reid. I need a huge favor."

"Hi, what's up, my junior G-man? What kind of favor can the goddess of all things help you with this evening? Oh, I know, you have a date on this lovely Friday night and you need my help to pick out an outfit. Say no more, I'll be right over."

"Well, it's a woman, but not a date," the young man hedged.

"So what's going on?"

"You remember that girl I told the team I was dating?"

"Meredith, the one who you ended it with several months ago?" Garcia checked.

"That's the one. Well, she showed up at my door tonight carrying a baby. She's my daughter, Garcia. Meredith signed over all her rights. She said Christi's getting in the way of her habit. How can she say that about such a beautiful and innocent baby?" Reid demanded. He cradled his daughter tighter aware that he already loved her more than anyone else in the world and he'd only known her for a little over five minutes. "She called her a brat and said she was getting in the way of her habit. What kind of mother says such horrible things about their child?" Reid wondered clearly confused.

"A bad one," Garcia commented.

"That's definitely true," Reid agreed smiling at his daughter who was opening and closing her hands while snuggling contentedly in her daddy's arms.

"Take it easy, Papa Bear," the computer tech teased. Seeing Reid be so protective brought a smile to her face. He was protective of both Jack and Henry, of course. They all were, but she was sure he'd be even more protective of his own little girl.

"Sorry," Reid apologized, clearly embarrassed.

"No need to apologize, Reid. It's cute to see you being so protective. You're going to ake an excellent father."

"Are you sure?" the genius questioned nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure. So I'm guessing you called me because you need help shopping for baby things is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I called you. Will you help me, please Garcia?" the genius fairly begged.

"I'd be happy to sweetie. I'll be over at your place as soon as I can. I have the car seat that JJ gave me for when I watch Henry while you guys are gone. Henry's only six months old. O all I'll have to do is adjust the straps so they're smaller. It's already a rear-facing car seat. We'll take my car because it's bigger. Oh, can I call Derek? It would be easier to lift some of the heavy stuff if we had my chocolate god of thunder to help," she added.

"Sure, I was planning on calling the team and asking them if we could get together tomorrow. I guess telling him now would mean one less person to tell then," he agreed.

"Leave it to me. I'll get everyone to my house tomorrow for dinner. You come over early and get settled. Then you can tell them about your daughter when they get here," Garcia explained.

"That sounds good. I'll let you go. See you and Derek soon," Reid replied.

"See you soon," Garcia said hanging up and heading for her car calling Morgan on her cell as she did. A bright smile crossed her face. The computer tech loved kids and was glad to be able to spoil another little angel rotten.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing a knock on his door Reid got up slowly and gently careful not to wake the sleeping infant in his arm. She was small enough she fit in one arm. Arriving at the door he opened it allowing Garcia and Morgan in. Garcia squealed loudly when she saw the infant girl.

"JUNIOR G-MAN! SHE'S GORGEOUS!" Garcia squealed.

"Garcia! Shhh! She's asleep! She just fell asleep."

"Sorry!" she said quietly.

"It's alright," the genius assured his bubbly friend.

"She looks like you. She has your facial structure," Garcia observed.

"She does? I haven't really noticed. I've just been in shock," the father admitted.

"I bet. Alright Derek will be meeting us at the mall. So lets go," She said. XXXX

Meeting up at the mall with Derek, Garcia is carrying the carrier containing the sleeping two week old.

"Hey Baby Girl, hey Pretty Boy, and whoa! You two have Henry?"

"No, it's actually my daughter." Reid said.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you right? This little cutie is your daughter?" Morgan asked staring in disbelief at the younger man.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. Derek Morgan, I'd like you to meet Christina Elizabeth Reid. She's two weeks old," Reid introduced. Taking a glance at the tiny girl Morgan smiled.

"She's awful cute, must have not gotten that from you," he jabbed.

"Oh, thanks," Reid replied mock glaring at his best friend.

"Boys, that's enough. We have a lot to buy and very little time to do it in," Garcia reminded them. Nodding the three of them headed for the furniture store ready to start their shopping. XXXX

"So she just showed up at your place tonight and said she'd signed away her rights and you have full custody of Christi?" Morgan commented. Reid had just finished telling the story once again. The three of them were sitting in the food cour of the mall and Derek was holding a wide-awake Christi. The newborn had his pinky tightly clutched in his hand.

"That's pretty much it," the genius answered.

"Wow, what a heartless bitch," Derek replied.

"Hey, language, little ears," Garcia reprimanded reaching out and covering Christi's ears.

"Oh yeah oops," Derek apologized. Just then Christi started to cry.

"I think she needs to be changed. I'll change her then meet you guys at the check out," Reid suggested.

"You got it, kid. Here you go, kiddo, here's your daddy," Derek said transferring the fussy baby to Reid's awaiting arms. Nodding Reid walked off carrying the diaper bag they'd bought and the diapers they'd also bought.

"You know now that he has a kid, it's not really right to call him kid," Garcia interjected.

"Maybe so, but he'll always be a kid to me," Derek replied.

"Hmm, well, let's go find one more toy then head to the check out," she said. Following behind his friend, Derek couldn't help but be proud. Reid would make a good father, he was sure of it. Something else he was sure of was that the entire team would be there to help him along the way.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the next day and Reid and Christi had just arrived at Garcia's.

"Everyone else should start arriving in about half an hour," Garcia explained.

"Okay, thanks for your help last night. I would have been lost without you," the genius admitted.

"It was no trouble, I love shopping. It's even more fun when it's for someone this cute, she said smiling at the baby who slept in her arms. "You put her in the Daddy's little princess onesie I bought her," Garcia cooed.

"Well, it looked cute, and she is my little princess," Reid defended, blushing slightly.

"Of course she is," Garcia agreed smiling softly at her friend. Fatherhood suited him well, she mused. Just then there was a knock at the door. Glancing out the window, Garcia saw that it was Derek. Carrying the sleeping infant she walked to the door and answered it.

"Hi baby girl," he greeted kissing her cheek quickly.

"Hey there, hot stuff," she greeted.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan greeted entering the house and settling on the couch next to him.

"Hi, Morgan, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how about you? How was your first night with Christi?"

"It went pretty well. She woke up once at midnight, once at 3:00 and once at 6:00."

"That's pretty normal. Des said her little girl did the same thing," Morgan commented. Just then another knock at the door came. Handing the baby to Reid Garcia went to answer the door. XXXX

"Hey, Pen, I brought a bottle of wine," Emily said as she entered the house.

"Thanks, Em, that'll go great with dinner. Derek and Reid are already here," Garcia informed the other woman as they entered the living room. Emily was about to greet her other friends when she caught sight of the baby in Reid's arms.

"Who is that?" she asked staring at the baby.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Christina Elizabeth Reid," Reid introduced smiling as he gazed down at his tiny daughter. The brunette opened and closed her mouth but no words came out.

"But… how? I didn't even know you were still involved with anyone."

"As for the how, I think you know that part," the younger man teased her.

"Oh hush, you," she said laughing.

"Regarding the other question, I'd like to only tell the story once. So you'll have to wait for the rest of the team to get here." Frowning Emily nodded She could understand why Reid only wanted to tell the story once, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She hoped the rest of the team would get there soon. It was as if she'd wished them to arrive because at that very moment the doorbellrang. On the other side of the door were the remaining members of the team along with Haley, Jack, Will and Henry. Five minutes later everyone had been introduced to the newest member of the BAU family and they were waiting to hear Reid's story. XXXX

"Well last night my ex-girlfriend Meredith showed up with Christi. She told me that she's mine and that she was born two weeks ago. Then she told me that she'd signed away her parental rights. It was too hard to raise a baby and maintain her habit. She said the little brat was getting in the way of her drug habit," Reid spat. The more he thought about what Meredith had said, the angrier it made him.

"Easy Reid," JJ soothed. Christi had started to whimper due to the tension she sensed in her father's arms. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax.

"So I told her I'd take her and raise her. She's my daughter after all. Then she left and I called Garcia so we could go shopping," Reid explained.

"Then Garcia called me so I could help lift the heavy items," Derek put in.

"Even though she looks remarkably like you, I'd still suggest you get a DNA test done to ensure she really is your daughter," Hotch advised.

"I'd planned on it," Reid replied.

"I have a friend who can run the test quickly and quietly," Rossi offered.

"Thanks, Rossi," Reid said.

"No problem, I'm just happy to have another little one to spoil," he said taking Christi from her father and smiling down at her. Reid breathed a sigh of relief that had gone a lot better than he'd expected it to.

"Baby!" a three-and-a-half-year-old Jack exclaimed.

"That's right, that's a baby. Can you say hi to Christi, Jack?" Haley prompted her little boy.

"Hi, Chwisti," Jack said with a huge smile.

"Do you want to give her a kiss?"Rossi offered. Jack nodded and ran over to where Rossi was sitting holding the baby. Climbing up next to his uncle, Jack gently kissed the baby girl's cheek.

"Love you,Chwisti," Jack said before jumping back down and running to his dad climbing into his lap and putting his thumb in his mouth yawning sleepily.

"Looks like we should get going," Hotch said softly. Everyone else nodded and began heading out. Reid and Christi were the last to leave. Garcia watched until her friend's car pulled away and she could no longer see it before turning and walking back into her warm house.

XXXX

It was now three days later. Reid was sitting at his desk. He'd come in to work because Rossi had called him and told him his friend had completed the DNA test. The genius was taking the week off to get settled and get a routine going with Christi.

"It's official, she's your daughter," Rossi assured him as he stopped by Reid's desk.

"I knew she was, but it's still nice to know for sure," Reid admitted.

"I can understand that. What do you say you come out with the team for lunch before you head back home," Rossi suggested. Nodding Reid got to his feet and picked up the baby carrier.

"Same place as usual?" he checked.

"Yeah," Rossi replied turning and heading for his office to grab his wallet before heading for the same destination.

XXXX

"What are you going to do about when you're gone on case?" Emily asked as the team sat at the diner they loved to eat at when they were in town.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to find a reliable nanny who will be able to take care of her when I'm on a case," Reid replied.

"I already watch Henry when you guys go out of town. It would be no problem for me to watch Christi as well," Garcia ssured.

"Are you sure? Taking care of two babies at the same time can be difficult," Reid cautioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll stay with me when you're gone on a case," Garcia said with finality.

"Thank you, Garcia," Reid replied.

"You're welcome, sweet cheeks."

"When Garcia has to go on a case with us, Will can take her," JJ offered. Reid gave the media liaison a smile. He was glad that he would be leaving Christi with people he could trust. He hoped it would make leaving her just a little bit easier.

TBC?

A/n, please R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since Reid had gotten his daughter and it was now his first day back to work. Strauss and Hotch had given him a month off to get settled in with her. He was dropping her off at the daycare. He was terrified to leave her alone for the entire day, but he new he had to. Logically he knew she would be fine, but it didn't make his separation anxiety any easier. Arriving at the daycare Reid looked at the daycare worker nervously.

"She's going to be okay Dr. Reid. I'll be watching her all day," The worker, Sandy, said with a soft smile at him trying to flirt with him.

He blushed and thanked her. After telling the baby he loved her and kissing her cheek he handed her to Sandy and then headed for the bullpen.

As he is making his way to the bullpen he passed JJ with a still dozing Henry. The six-month-old was clutching tightly to his mother's shirt.

"Hey there Spence. Just dropping Christi off?" JJ asked

"Yeah. I'm a nervous wreck," Reid admitted

"That's a normal feeling. It will be fine. The day is going to fly by, you just watch," JJ assured giving him a confident smile.

"Thanks, JJ, bye, Henry," Reid said giving them both a smile before continuing on his way.

XXXX

"We don't have a case as of yet, so work on consults," Hotch instructed as the team sat through their morning briefing. Everyone nodded and headed back to their desks. Noticing that Reid kept glancing at the cloc, Emily gave him a sad smile.

"You're having a tough time with your separation anxiety, huh?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, that obvious?" Reid asked. Emily nodded her head.

"But that's a good thing. It shows that you love her," she assured him.

"I'm just afraid of screwing up," Reid admitted. "I mean I didn't exactly have the most stable examples for parents growing up. My father left when I was 10 and my mother is skitzofrenic I didn't exactly have a normal childhood. I just want to give Christi the best," the genius concluded.

"You're doing just that," Morgan told his friend.

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid said smiling and turning back to his paperwork.

XXXX

The quietness of the bullpen was broken a few minutes later by a cry from a small child.

"Unca Mogan!" Jack Hotchner cried as he ran at the older man, Haley walking not too far behind.

"Hey there, kiddo. What are you doing here?" Morgan asked scooping up the toddler and tickling him.

"Mommy gots to go somewhere so she tolded me I had to stay with daddy," the little boy explained.

"Sorry about this, but I really need to talk to Aaron then run an errand," Haley said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine with us," Morgan told his bosses wife.

"Hey, Jack, do you want to go see Henry and Christi?" JJ asked having just walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah, can I Mommy? Pease?" Jack begged. Haley nodded and Jack jumped down from Morgan's arms and ran over grabbing JJ's hand excitedly.

"Let's go, Auntie J!" he cried happily.

"Hey, JJ, can you?" Reid began.

"Yes, I'll check on her," the media liaison replied. Blushing at his friend reading him so well, Reid bent over the consult he was working on.

XXXX

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked standing up to greet his wife.

"I need to run errand and it's going to take a bit so I came to see if Jack could stay with you for a bit. His preschool teacher was sick so he doesn't have preschool today," the mother explained. "I was going to ask Jess, but she's working," Haley added.

"I don't mind that, but where is he?" Hotch asked, noticing that his son wasn't in the room.

"JJ took him to see Christi and Henry," Haley explained before her face fell and tears filled her eyes.

"Haley, what is it? What's wrong?" Hotch asked in concern.

"I have to go to the doctor. That's why I'm leaving Jack here," she began.

"Why do you have to go to the doctor?" her husband asked. He could feel the fear clawing at his throat. They'd been on a case most of the last week, but he'd noticed that Haley didn't seem to be quite herself when he'd gotten back two days before. Haley bit her lip nervously refusing to look at him. "Talk to me, Hales, what's going on?" Aaron questioned gently.

"About a week and a half ago right after you left for the case I was taking a shower. When I was showering I found a lump in my left breast. I immediately called my doctor and she got me in right away. She took a biopsy and now the results are in," she explained finally allowing the tears to take over. "I might have breast cancer, Aaron." Hotch felt his world tilt. His wife, the woman who he'd loved since high school, the mother of his son, just told him she could have breast cancer.

"Oh god, No, Haley," he said his throat choked with tears.

"Yeah, I know," she said hickuping. In three long strides, Aaron had crossed the office and was holding her in his arms. No things hadn't always been easy for them, but he loved her and right now, that was all that mattered.

"I'm going with you. The team will be fine without me for the rest o the day. Jack can spend the day at the daycare," he said gathering his thoughts and making a plan.

"Thank you, I didn't want to go alone, but I wasn't sure how to ask you, Aaron," Haley admitted.

"All you had to do was tell me. I love you, Haley" Aaron breathed.

"I love you to," she replied desperately trying to get her emotions under control.

XXX

Everyone was in the bullpen including Garcia when Hotch and Haley walked out of his office. Rossi had seen Haley wal into the office and so he walked down to the bullpen to see if the rest of the team knew what was going on.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. If you need me, call me, but only in an emergency situation. I'm leaving Jack at the daycare, we'll be back to pick him up later," Hotch said woodenly. Haley just stood next to her husband silent and pale. The rest of the team wanted to know what was going on, but they knewthat now wasn't the time for questions.

"Don't worry about Jack. I'll pick him up after work and keep him at my house. I just need his diaper bag and his booster seat," JJ said.

"They're in my car," Haley said softly. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the keys and handed them to JJ.

"Just get what you need out of her car, we'll be back for it later," Hotch said turning and taking Haley's hand giving it a squeeze before the two of them left the BAU leaving a curious and clearly worried team in their wake.

XXXX

"What do you suppose that was all about?" JJ asked.

"I'm not sure, but they both looked pretty shaken," Garcia commented.

"That they did," Emily agreed.

"Okay, I know we're all worried about Hotch and Haley, but we have work to do, so get back to it," Rossi said slipping into his boss persona and heading back up to his office all the while wondering what hardships his best friend and his wife were facing now.

XXXX

It was finally the end of the day and Reid had managed to make it through with only two visits to the daycare.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to get Christi then head home. Have a good night, Morgan," Reid said standing and grabbing his messenger bag.

"See ya, kid. Give the little munchkin a kiss for me," the Chicago native requested.

"I will, bye," Reid said leaving the bullpen and heading for the daycare. He was glad to be picking up Christi he'd missed her terribly and he was definitely ready to head home.

TBC?

A/n, Please check out my new forum, Country Song Prompts. Also, please check out my facebook page. The link for both the facebook page and the forum are in my profile. Please R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

"So why did you invite Dave and I to dinner?" Emily asked as she held a two month old Christi. It was Wednesday, the day after Hotch had taken off with Haley leaving the team wondering what was going on

"I want to ask you something," the genius replied.

"What is it?" Rossi asked as he took the baby from Emily. The female agent pouted briefly but then smiled at the sight of her boyfriend holding the little girl.

"I was wondering if you would be Christi's godparents," Reid explained. A huge smile crossed Emily's face.

"I'd love to be her godmother. Hank you so much, Reid," she said getting up and walking to her friend. Reaching the genius she hugged him tightly. He blushed slightly, but he'd gotten better at accepting affection.

"It would be my honor to be the godfather for this little sweetheart," Rossi said thickly.

"Not that I mind, but why didn't you choose JJ or Garcia for her godmother?" Emily asked.

"As much as I love both of them, you're my best friend and I wanted you to be her godmother. Plus, I'm hoping that this will help limit how much Garcia spoils her."

"Have you seen how much she spoils Jack and Henry?" Rossi comented. Emily nodded in agreement. Reid sighed in defeat, he knew his friends were right.

"Well, I can hope, can't I?" Reid argued.

"Yeah, sure you can," Emily responded.

"We're going to invite the rest of the team tomorrow at work, but we're having a barbeque this Saturday, will you and Christi be able to make it?" Rossi questioned.

"We'll be there," Reid informed the older man. The baby started to cry from her place in her godfather's arms.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Reid said softly as he reached for the fussy baby.

"Okay, we'll let you get her down, see you tomorrow, and thanks again, Reid," Emily said hugginghim once again.

"You're welcome, drive safely and I'll see you tomorrow," Reid replied waving as his friends let themselves out. After locking the door he made his way to the stairs and climbed them to the nursery.

XXXX

"Night, sweetie. Daddy loves you very much, Princess, See you in the morning." After making sure she was safely tucked into bed the father made sure the baby monitor was on before closing the door most of the way and heading back downstairs to work on some files before bed.

XXXX

It was now riday and Hotch had called the team into his office for a private meeting. He'd taken the rest of the week off which wasn't like him at all and that concerned the team.

"When Haley came to the BAUU Tuesday it was to tell me that she had a doctors appointment. She'd found a lump in her left breast and the doctor had done a biopsy. She got the results back Tuesday. Haley has breast cancer," Hotch said sadly. The girls all gasped and tears filled their eyes. Morgan swore and clenched his fists. Rossi stared sympathetically at his friend and Reid had all kinds of breast cancer statistics running through his head.

"What stage is she in?" he asked.

"It's only stage one. They caught it early so her prognosis is good. She'll still have to do Chemotherapy and radition, but they're confident they can get her into remission.

"All of us are here for you for whatever you need," Emily gentlyreminded him.

"I know, and I want to thank you all for that. The next few months are going to be hard, but we''ll make it," Hotch said. There was no other choice as far as he was concerned

TBC?

A/n, please read and review and don't forget to check out both my forum and my facebook page. Links to both are in my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I bring a friend?" Morgan asked Rossi as they sat in the bullpen later that Friday. There was no cases for the next week they were on stand-down so paperwork and consults were all they had to do. Everyone including Hotch had moved into the bullpen so they could chat as they worked. A rare thing for them.

"That's fine, Morgan. Bring anyone you want," the older man responded.

"A friend, ey Morgan? Whose the lucky lady?" Emily teased.

"It's not a woman," Morgan retorted.

"Then whose the lucky guy?" JJ corrected. The fact that both Reid and Morgan were bisexual wasn't a secret.

"We aren't involved like that, Jayje. He's just a good friend fro Chicago. He used to be on the force with me. He moved to Virginia a couple months ago. I sold him one of my properties. He doesn't really have a lot of friends so I'm trying to help him out," Morgan explained.

"So this guy and my chocolate god of thunder never dated?" Garcia chirped. A blush colored Morgan's cheeks.

"Oh, looks like there's a story here," Reid commented.

"Yeah, spill," Emily demanded. Morgan turned to Hotch a hopeful look on his face.

"Don't we have work to do, Hotch?" he begged, nearly whined.

"The paperwork can wait. I'm interested in hearing this story. How about you Dave?" Everyone was glad to see a small smile cross Hotch's face considering what he and his family were going through even if it was a shadow of a smile. Rossi nodded in agreement with a smirk. Morgan threw his hands up in surrender. He was defeated and he knew it.

XXXX

"Well Jake and I tried dating in college. It didn't work out. We decided we made better friends. I wasn't really his type.

"What kind of type does he like?" JJ questioned.

"He's a lot like Reid. Very nerdy and into Startrek," Morgan answered. Reid's head jerked up and he couldn't help but smile. This barbeque looked like it might be even more fun than it originally would have been.

"Looks like you got boy geniuses attention," Emily said smiling as she noticed Reid's eyes locked on Morgan hanging on every word. The barbeque was looking like quite the fun time.

XXXX

The barbeque was going well. Christi was napping in her pumpkin seat in Rossi and Emily's living room. Jack and Henry were rolling a ball back and forth on the grass. Haley was sitting with the ladies of the BAU watching the kids play. She was trying to be up beat and happy for Jack but it was hard.

"Hi everyone!" Morgan called out as he entered the backyard. Another man wasn't far behind. The others greeted Morgan then turned to meet the newcomer.

"Everyone, this is Jacob Masters. Jake this is everyone. That's JJ with her husband Will. That little boy in the blue shorts and the Elmo t-shirt is their son Henry. Hotch is the one flipping the burgers. The little boy playing with Henry is Jack. He's Hotch's son and that is his wife, Haley," he said pointing to Haley who waved. "Those three are JJ, Emily, and Penelope Garcia," Morgan introduced pointing to each lady in turn. Just then Rossi walked back on to the porch a crying Christi in his arms.

"Someone woke up and wanted her daddy," he said handing her to Reid. Taking her, the father began rocking back and forth trying to soothe her.

"The guy who just walked out is David Rossi and the guy with the baby is Spencer Reid. Everyone usually calls him Reid."

"Wow, that's a lot of people I hope I can remember them all," Jake said nervously.

"We won't quiz you, we promise," JJ promised.

"Thanks, JJ?, I think?" Jake checked.

"Yeah, my name's Jeniffer, but everyone calls me JJ."

"It's nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand. He let his eyes wander around the group. When they found Reid they stopped. Feeling eyes on him, Spencer looked up and froze. The most captivating pair of blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Uh, hi, I'm Spencer. This is my daughter Christi. It's nice to meet you," he stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Jake replied.

"Time to eat," Rossi called from the table where all the food was set up. At the agent's words everyone swarmed around the table filling plates and talking happily.

Xxxx

"They look so good together," Garcia commented in a whisper as shee, Emily, and JJ sat under a tree sipping Margaritas

"I know they've been inseperable since Jake got here," JJ added.

"I think he's telling him his life story," Emily said, continuing the conversation.

"He really must have clicked with him for Spence to tell him so much," JJ reflected.

"You're right, gumdrop, my Junior G-man is usually mor reserved," Garcia agreed.

"Maybe he's found someone,"Emily mused.

"I sure hope so. He and that little darling need someone to look out for them and love them," Garcia said.

"Why don't we wait and see if they go on a date first before we marry Reid off, hmm ladies" Morgan chastised as he walked by.

"Oh, hush, hot stuff. Let us hope," Garcia protested.

"Your hopes may come true," Rossi put in as he approached.

"What makes you say that, Rossi?" Morgan questioned.

"Because they just exchanged numbers," Rossi answered. The three girls squealed and Morgan rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long rest of the day if they kept squealing like that, Morgan thought as he turned and headed to play a game of catch with Henry and Jack, leaving the women to their gossip.

TBC?

A/n, This will be a Morgan/Reid eventually but it will take time to get there. Please R/R! Also check out my new forum and my fanfic fb page. Links to both are on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah sure Friday night at six sounds great. I'll just have to find a sitter for Christi," Reid said as he and Jake talked on the phone the Monday after the barbeque at Emily and Rossi's.

"Not a problem. Derek said he would." Jake said.

"Let me guess boy scout growing up?" Reid teased.

"Yeah." Jake replied with a chuckle.

Putting Jake on hold he signed Christi into the daycare and tentatively smiled at Sandy who liked to flirt with him even though he didn't feel the same way towards her.

"Did you just drop Christi off" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's getting easier at least," Reid commented.

"That's good," Jake said. Once he was sure Christi was okay with Sandy, Reid headed up to the bullpen. Arriving at the bullpen, Derek walked up to him not seeing him on the phone and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" He asked chuckling his tone insisting they're a couple.

"Derek get off! I'm on the phone!" Reid said pushing him off then going over to his desk.

"Conference room, we've got a case," Hotch said as he walked by.

"I have to go. See you Friday," Reid said hanging up. They all head up to the conference room and they all listen to JJ's presentation of the case. XXXX

Luckily that case had been local so Reid was still able to go on his date with Jake. Christi was sitting in her bouncy seat in his bedroom watching him intently like she was trying to analyze him.

Spencer chuckled and looked at her.

"You're too cute princess," He said picking her up and holding her close to him.

His doorbell rings a moment later and he goes and gets it after shifting the baby in his arms. He goes over and opens the door.

"Hi Derek. Right on time."

"Cool. Now let me take this little princes and spoil her all night."

"Well it's not going to be all night." He said.

"Well take all night if you want." He says as Reid leaves.

"Alright kiddo its just you and me what do you want to do?" Derek asks as she starts crying.

"Alright, feeding time then movie time." He said.

After getting the baby fed and changed Derek goes and pops in Toy Story and he lies out across the couch with Christi on his chest. He looks at her face. He chuckles softly at the look she has on. She was so into the movie. Her eyes were wide as she "watched" the movie with its bright colors and happy sounds.

"You like that, huh, kiddo?" the baby gives a sweet smile. Meanwhile Reid has just arrived at the restaurant and is ready to start this date with Jake.

A/n, sorry for the mistake I made in another chapter. In chapter one I said that Henry is six months old and in another chapter I said he's two. I'm deciding to make him only a few months older than Christi. So if she's two months old then Henry is eight months old. Sorry for the confusion. Please read and review. Also, please vote in the pole on my profile and please check out both my new forum and my facebook fanfic page. Links to both the forum and the facebook page are on my profile. Please R/R!


End file.
